


A story

by Erdongdongdongdong



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdongdongdongdong/pseuds/Erdongdongdongdong
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	A story

⭕蛇冬，含有第一人称

我仔细地擦拭着自己手上的MA41，满脸好奇地看着对面和我做着一样的事情的冬日战士。“嘿！冬日，你想不想听我讲个故事？反正还有好久才能到达目的地呢。”

对面的人手顿了一下，我不知道那是代表着他不感兴趣还是感到震惊。

“你不说话？那我可要开始讲了哦……这可是一个九头蛇队长的故事哦。”

从前啊，有个小孤儿，长大了以后成了别人眼中的大坏蛋，他们说他十恶不赦，双手沾满了无数可怜人的鲜血，可只有他自己知道，并不是所有死在他手上的人都是无辜的。

比如说，他杀的第一个人，是自己所在的孤儿院院长。人人都认为孤儿院是孤儿们的天堂，也许吧，但至少不是他的。他记事以来就已经在孤儿院了，从记事开始，自己每天所经历的就是一顿顿的毒打还有饥饿感。他曾经在生病的时候被院长拍着脑袋强行起床去大街上乞讨，“人们会可怜你们的，我亲爱的小天使们，要是拿不到钱就别回来哦”，他看着繁华的大街，感觉自己与这里格格不入。那些欢声笑语，他不配拥有。期间有几个好心人施舍过几美分给自己，他开心极了，今天不用再挨打了。

可是就有那样子的一群人，他们抢了自己的钱，把自己按在地上揍了一顿，自己的脸被他们踩住，洗的发白的衬衫被地面的泥水弄脏。而行人呢？他们路过，看到了，然后又离开。仿佛就是一群人在教训不听话的牲畜一般。他们的眼神里充满了嫌弃，仿佛自己带着什么疾病。

那一天，他拖着一身的伤回到了孤儿院，毫不意外地被院长打了一顿，他被关进了又小又黑的扫把间。他不知道该怨天怨命还是怨把自己生下来却直接放在了孤儿院门口的父母，他讨厌这个世界，非常讨厌。他盼着有个好心人能够把他带走，但是别人似乎都觉得他瘦瘦小小的，估计连见到明天的太阳而言都是件难事吧。这么瘦弱的孩子，领养了肯定是个麻烦，他看到那些人嫌弃而又害怕招惹麻烦的眼神，终究是心灰意冷了。

没有人来渡他，他何妨不自救？

他开始试着逃出那家地狱一样的孤儿院，可惜的是自己一次次失败了，被院长抓住拿着那根细细的竹条就开始抽自己。所以啊，他最后一次不再选择逃亡了，他要正大光明地从大门走出去，他要把阻挡自己争着获得自由的人全部踩在脚下。而那个院长有一天喝得烂醉，他知道机会来了，他拿着厨房的一把菜刀，看着月光透过窗户照在院长的脸上，看着那不断起伏的胸膛，毫不犹豫地将那把刀刺了进去。世界上少了一颗肮脏的心灵，而自己也过得了自由，这实在是太好了，不是吗？

虽然获得自由的代价也有沉重，他很多次都晕过去，然后悠悠醒来继续朝着自己心中的天堂走去。他也许会过上幸福的生活，也许会直接饿死下了地狱，谁知道呢？他唯一知道的是，自己自由了，自己不会再让任何一个人欺负自己。

很快，机会来了，他看到了九头蛇的征人报纸，他有了目标，朝着公告上的地点走去，他才不在乎九头蛇是什么地方，他只是想要有一个遮风挡雨的地方。佐拉博士研究出了一种神奇血清，他需要一个志愿者——或者换句话说，一个试验品，一只小白鼠。血清的数量有限，他们得先体检，而当轮到自己的时候，佐拉博士旁边的一位军官皱着眉，“我觉得这个人根本就撑不住血清的力量”，而佐拉博士只是笑眯眯地看着自己，然后把自己固定好。“Hail Hydra，孩子”，他听见佐拉博士在自己耳边低语。

……

疼，钻心刺骨地疼，那个小孤儿甚至以为自己死了，但是他知道，自己身上已经背负着一条人命，是不可能到达天堂的，他这种人，只配到冰冷的地狱。当自己睁开眼，自己的第一个感觉就是吵，血清的力量放大了自己的听觉，周围一次又一次的欢呼声震地他耳朵疼，他睁开眼，看见健壮的手臂时差点以为自己是在做梦，血清成功了，他看到了佐拉博士他们眼中癫狂般的疯狂和喜悦，终于，他从一个不被人关注的人变成了九头蛇所有人的重点对象，佐拉企图创作出更多的超级士兵，但是都以失败而告终。

当他穿上九头蛇的战服出现在会议室的时候，九头蛇的人员看着自己仿佛像是看一件艺术品，这种眼神他一辈子也没有体会过。大多数人他们多年来的实验终于成功了，他们可以征服世界。可是佐拉告诉他们所有人血清唯一成功的案例就是自己。

“我可以带着你们征服世界……只要你们奉我为队长，并且，任何人都没有权利干涉我的决定。”红眼睛扫过了板凳上的所有人，一开始他们都愣着不动，随后才慢慢反应过来那个成功的实验品高傲的语气和不容拒绝的请求。

有一部分人赞同，一部分不同意，后来他就把那些不同意的人都解决掉了。这一下，再也没有人敢违背他的命令，违背者——死。

他真正变成了一把武器，不断地执行任务，他总是像台精密的仪器一样完成一个又一个的任务，他的双手上沾染的鲜血也越来越多，不过他毫不在乎。他又做错了什么呢？他只是想在这个世界上活下去，有个可以遮风挡雨的地方，除此之外，别无所求。

……只是活下去而已。

“你怎么不讲了？”冬日战士眨着自己的大眼睛好奇地看着格兰特。

“……嗯哼？这代表你很感兴趣咯？好吧，既然宝贝你这么感兴趣，那我就接着讲咯。”

那个男孩变得很厉害，所有人都很害怕你，他一个朋友也没有。他才猛然发现，自己一直期盼着攀上的顶峰，并不是自己所想的那样，有温暖，有朋友，那些人只是那些敬畏的目光看着自己，仿佛下一秒他们的脖子就会被自己扭断一样，真是可笑。

不过唯一的好处就是，每个人都对你马首是瞻，高呼着Long live the captain，老实说，被人害怕着的感觉还不赖。

后来啊，他遇到了一个很奇怪的人，就姑且叫他WS吧。他是在一次执行完任务回来后才看到了被冻起来的WS，很明显，佐拉他们很小心翼翼地对待那个人，甚至为把他冻起来，在那一瞬间，九头蛇队长突然很心疼WS。

你说，他会怕冷吗？

那是一张什么样子的脸啊，他敢发誓上帝在创造他们每个人的样子的时候，一定是对秘密先生特别偏心的。虽然WS闭着眼睛，他看不见WS的眼睛是什么颜色。但是他可以看到WS长长的睫毛，可以看到他下巴的那一道美人沟，不知道为什么，他想看一次WS睁开眼睛的样子。WS的声音听起来又会是什么样子呢？他停不下来想象。

很快，他和WS就见面了，作为他的陪练。WS甚至没有穿上起到一定保护作用的制服，“他的制服呢？”九头蛇队长问，那个新人支支吾吾半天说佐拉说资产不需要穿那种东西，然后就被他一脚踢飞了。“什么时候需不需要是他来决定的了？去给他那一套合身的衣服。”

他本来以为自己会一直待在黑暗里的，他真的这么认为，直到WS有一次在打斗的时候突然停了手，而自己已经做出飞身踢的动作看到秘密先生停了以后竟然带着自己的身体往墙上撞，所幸，没有伤到WS.。“怎么停下来了？”他咬着牙慢慢从地上爬起来，WS一脸委屈地指了指他的嘴角，“你这里破了，需要处理。”

那是他第一次感觉到，也许人生不是那么糟糕，也许人间还是有温暖的。也许……他也不必一直待在黑暗之中。

不过啊，WS毕竟是九头蛇的资产，他是和九头蛇队长待在一起太长时间的，很快他就被派出去执行任务。很快啊，九头蛇队长就发现了什么不对劲的地方，WS好像不认识自己了一样。后来他知道了，WS是真的不记得他了，那些人总是不停地给他洗脑，好像是因为WS嘴里一直喊着一个人的名字。

他想，WS一定很爱那个人，不然怎么会连洗脑都无法阻止WS想起那个人的名字。

可是那个人呢？为什么不来救深爱着自己的WS？

他没有机会去询问，甚至可能由于分了太多心思在这件事情上，他在一次战斗中走了神，然后受了重伤。

疼，那真的好疼啊，他想起之前自己在和WS一起训练的时候，因为自己受了点伤WS就任性地停下来让他包扎伤口然后再继续。WS哪怕成为了资产后也依然有一颗温暖的心，只是那颗心不属于他而已。

他隐约听到了佐拉在说些什么，冰冻，洗脑之类的，他以为他们又要给WS洗脑然后把他冻起来，“你们……休想，动他。”他拽住了佐拉的衣服，结果下一秒就看到那个疯子眼里的笑意，“倒是我疏忽了，差点忘记了你也是人，也有感情，不过啊亲爱的队长，跟我比你还是太年轻啦。来人，把队长扛走，队长的意识混乱了，我们得纠正。”

“很抱歉，队长。你的自信导致了你现在的处境，你以为你控制了一切？但其实你和冬日战士一样都只是九头蛇的资产。这个世界需要我们来纠正，而我现在正在这么做。

Hail Hydra。”

他没有办法阻止那些人给自己带上设备，他快昏了过去，他看见佐拉的嘴巴里说着什么，大概是让那些人赶紧给自己进行洗脑，真蠢啊，真不甘心。他不想忘记WS，真的，他一点都不想忘记，那是这个世界上唯一一个给过自己温暖的人啊。

他真的……不想忘记。

“怎么样……宝贝，还想听吗？”格兰特看了一眼车外，“哎呀，到达目的地了，只能下一次再给你讲咯。”

想起冬日大概是自己不幸的一生中最有幸的一件事，皮尔斯死了，他有权利查看那些最高机密。了解的第一件事情就是冬日战士的档案，当他看到档案里的那张被冻起来的时候拍的照片，自己就落泪了，他们好像，在哪里见过？詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士，冬日战士，那个曾经给过自己一丝温暖的人……

而冬兵和自己一样，只有在负责执行任务的时候才会解冻，其余时间都是清洗了后然后就被冻起来。在自己的印象里他并没有被解冻过几次，大概是佐拉害怕他再次失控，或者准确点来说，再次贪恋那些温暖。

“等这次任务结束了我就继续给你讲，好不好？”告诉你我曾经有多么的爱你，我的满腔爱意，都可以告诉你了。

可惜没有人会给自己这个机会。

他就像是电影里的跳梁小丑，哪怕再风光也是主角的陪衬，他听到了对讲机里传来美国队长的惊呼，美国队长叫冬兵巴基，他就突然明白了，原来，连让冬兵被洗脑多次都能再次想起来的人是他。

“我不会和你打的，你是我的朋友。”该死的，他听不下去了，所幸把耳机给捏碎了。

“队长？”旁边的朗姆洛叫自己，“冬兵把定位器给捏碎了，我们失去了和他的联系。”

意料之中。

“好了，任务结束了，任务失败。我们走吧。”

“那资产不找了吗？”朗姆洛又问，有时候总有一种想拍死自己下属的冲动啊，我忍。“不找了，留不住。”

他的心不在我这，我又怎么能够让他回来呢？

其实他挺忙的，他有很多事情要做，他刚接手九头蛇不久，如今的九头蛇已经今非昔比，他们甚至只能小心行事。

我们会再见的，冬日。

该死的灭霸，格兰特本来完全不知道这件事，直到他要吩咐朗姆洛事情的时候他要递给朗姆洛的文件就掉到了地上，他看着自己的手慢慢消失，甚至还没来得及说一句话就化成了灰【注①】。等他再次醒来的时候，他已经身处另一个时空。

【注①】复三的时候巴基是喊了一声史蒂夫然后化成灰的，这里蛇蛇没有说话，是因为他唯一的牵挂是巴基，所以设定没有说什么就化成了灰。

他们说的对，当上帝为你关上一扇门的时候，一定会为你打开一扇窗。曾经的格兰特认为，上帝他老人家神经病，不仅给自己关上了门，封住了墙，还堵住了墙角的洞。而当他看到巴基的那一刻，他突然觉得，人生真的不总是令人难过的事。

他化成了灰，可巴基也在这里，还没有那个讨人厌的美国队长。

“嘿……好久不见，现在该叫你白狼？”巴基冲自己挑了挑眉，“白狼就好。”果然和自己调查到的消息一模一样。他听说美国队长为了冬兵和117个国家对抗，好吧，这总算做了点人事了。

“还记得我给你讲的那个故事吗……冬，巴基？还想听吗？反正也不知道什么时候会有人来救我们。”

“好啊。”格兰特紧紧地盯着巴基，把他现在的模样在自己的心中描摹了千千遍，那个人蓄起了胡子，却依旧看上去温柔的要命，嘴角总是挂着笑容，这是从前在九头蛇基地自己从未看到过的样子。

他突然有点嫉妒史蒂夫·罗杰斯，为什么巴基的温柔面都给了那个人？

后来啊，那个人再次和WS相遇了，可惜……WS已经不记得自己了，他想着，没关系，哪怕就是一起执行任务也可以。可是，上帝把他这仅有的温暖剥夺了。

“你错了，格兰特”，巴基看着那双红眼睛，明明和史蒂夫是一样的长相，除了那双红眼睛。“我记得，我都记得，我在罗马尼亚的时候，想起了很多事，包括你。我记得和你一起训练的时候我不小心弄伤了你，然后停手让你包扎。我还记得很多，你总喜欢说个不停，只不过这些记忆很混乱，但是你得知道，如果我是那个唯一给了你温暖的人，我不希望你停留在原地，我希望你前进，为了你的信仰。”他看着巴基低下头笑了一下，突然想伸手理一理巴基的长发，“我是个有罪之人，我在以我的方式赎罪，这个世界也并不总是黑暗的。对于你的遭遇我很心疼，但是你可以做点什么改变，不是吗？”

不你错了，巴基，我已经是一脚踏进了泥潭的人了。

我有信仰，我的信仰不是九头蛇，我的信仰是你只是你而已。

但是你说的，我会努力做到的。

“恩，好，等我们出去了我一定会成为一个英雄。”他的爱卑微到了尘土里，他是个胆小鬼，哪怕心上人在自己身边自己也不敢把满腔爱意宣之于口。

等他们真的出来的时候格兰特真的感觉自己如果以后不当九头蛇队长了绝对可以把自己的一生写成一本书，还有谁的人生可以这么精彩？没有谁了。

他看着巴基朝着他的信仰走去，而自己选择了背对着巴基，巴基说了，人活着就得为信仰而战，其实你就是我的信仰啊，巴基。其实我爱了你好久，其实……我曾经真的想过，我也许可以做个好人。“朗姆洛，召集所有人进入战斗。”

当格兰特看到巴基一起加入抢手套的斗争的时候自己整颗心都被揪住了一般。他快速朝着巴基跑去，巴基，让我来，你不要再做傻事，求你，算我求求你。

“我是……詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”手套带来的巨大能量导致巴基打完了响指直接喷出了一口鲜血。

不，不要，上帝你不能每次都这样，你不能每次给我一点温暖然后就全部要回去，不可以。

他看着巴基被很多人围住，而自己在不远处双腿直接瘫软让自己跪在了地上，结束了，都结束了，他连信仰都没了。他慢慢朝着那具热度一点点消失的身体爬去，然后用力地抱住了巴基，力气之大仿佛是想把那具身体揉进自己的体内，“巴基……求你，求求你，不要，不要离开我”，算我求你了，你别走，该死的是我，不是你。哪怕那具身体最后完全冷了下来，格兰特也没有放手，“嘘……巴基睡着啦，他太累了……你们别吵他。”他会醒来的，会的。

你还没有听我说我爱你，你怎么可以死？

你还没有听完我的故事，你怎么可以死？！

那一天，是格兰特这辈子第一次也是最后一次觉得撕心裂肺像个孩子一样，他身上带着伤，脸上挂了彩，连头发都乱糟糟的，一点都不像传闻中那个意气风发的九头蛇队长。

“求你……别离开我，好不好？”

战后任何人都找不到他的身影，朗姆洛接替了自己的位子。

“巴基啊，其实……谁都可以成为九头蛇队长的……”

可是只有你告诉我，别做九头蛇队长，做格兰特·罗杰斯。


End file.
